inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Endou Mamoru
(Goalkeeper) (Libero) |number = 1 (GK) 15 (LB) 21 (GK, GO movie) |element = Earth |team = *'Raimon' (captain) *'Teikoku Gakuen' (temporary) *'Inazuma Japan A' (captain) *'Inazuma Japan' (captain) *'Orpheus' (temporary) *'Red Team' (captain) *'Raimon (GO)' (coach; temporary GK) *'Tenmas' (temporary) *'Raimon (Chrono Stone)' (coach) *'Chrono Storm' (coach) *'Inazuma Legend Japan' (captain) *'Inazuma Best Eleven' (captain) *'Tonegawa Tousen' (captain) *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' (captain) *'Zhao Jinyuns' (captain) |seiyuu = Takeuchi Junko |va = Erik Scott Kimerer (USA video games) Maria Darling (UK video games) Sarah Hauser (anime) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 005 (GO) Episode 014 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 1}} Endou Mamoru ( ) is the main protagonist of the original Inazuma Eleven series. He is the goalkeeper and captain of Raimon. Later, he is the captain and main goalkeeper of Inazuma Japan. Ten years later, in the GO series, he takes up the position of coach of Raimon and later Chrono Storm in the Chrono Stone series. In the Galaxy series, he returned in episode 18 and introduced Ichikawa Zanakurou to the team. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he was the captain and goalkeeper of Tonegawa Tousen. He is also the captain and goalkeeper of Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is the captain and goalkeeper for Inazuma Legend Japan. In Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match, he is the captain and goalkeeper for Inazuma Best Eleven. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Raimon's hot-blooded captain. Famous for his never-say-die spirit!"'' Appearance Endou has short brown hair that spikes up at the sides, and one single bang hanging over his forehead. His brown eyes are big and round. He is always seen wearing an orange headband, which he calls his trademark. As an adult, Endou's hair is slightly longer and spikier. He is always seen wearing an orange shirt with a white collar, a white jacket with brown accents and orange stripes going down the sleeves, and dark blue jeans. He keeps the collar of his jacket raised. In the second movie and in the 32nd episode, he wears a different jacket, white with a thick orange line running around the middle, and an orange dot on each sleeve. Personality Endou is described as a soccer lover and the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before himself – he could be described as happy-go-lucky. He also shows great admiration towards his grandfather, Daisuke, and studies the technique notebooks that Daisuke wrote many years ago. People around him call him a soccer freak due to his love for soccer. Even coach Hibiki once said that for Endou, "the best compliment would be: The biggest soccer freak in the world'". Due to his natural, upbeat, and positive personality, he attracts people even if they're an enemy or an ally. It was because of this that he was able to gather many new members for both Raimon and Inazuma Japan. His teammates benefit from his amazing mental strength and encouragement. They also respect him despite his carefree attitude. The reason for doing so is that he wishes to face even stronger opponents, though he may sometimes be at a disadvantage, he always finds a way to bring his teammates to victory. Even if he loses, he still isn't disappointed at his defeat and always strives to win the next match, as seen from Raimon's matches against Aliea Gakuen. His best friends are Kidou Yuuto, Gouenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta, and Kabeyama Heigorou. He seems to be overconfident sometimes about his grandfather's ultimate techniques: for example, in episode 51, he said that Seigi no Tekken is strong enough to defeat The Genesis, but he was surprised when it is was broken through by Desarm's shoot hissatsu, Gungnir. As a captain he's also a very responsible boy, open to criticism, looking out for his teammates, and willing to work with them on a personal level to improve. Overall he serves as a role model for his team and is a very competent leader. In the manga, he is a bit of a hothead with a loud voice and a fiery personality. Also, he has shown a lot of determination and confidence, as shown when he tried recruiting Gouenji and Tamano Gorou in the manga. He's also shown to be more emotional compared to the game and anime. For example, when he heard that his grandfather was killed by Kageyama Reiji, he became emotional over that fact, so much so that some people were doubting whether he's Endou or not. But because one of the students said, "that kind of captain won't win the match", Endou tries to hide his sadness from his teammates. In GO, ten years later, he is much calmer and smarter than he used to be, but he still loves soccer as he did 10 years before, as shown when he told the Raimon team that he came back to bring back soccer to the way it was before. After marrying Natsumi, he started to become more mature. His romantic feelings towards her are shown, unlike in the original series. He doesn't overact or is that noisy unlike 10 years before when he would start talking about soccer endlessly. He knows his time to talk or not, showing his maturity and calmness. As the coach of Raimon, his attitude towards the members of Raimon is kind and caring, stating that they will not have a future if they follow Fifth Sector's soccer management. Though during matches he is rather serious, at the same time he's a motivational coach who can boost the team's morale as shown when he was able to encourage Shinsuke to use Buttobi Jump during the match against Teikoku. In Inazuma Eleven Reloaded, even after his team lost 0-13 he starts laughing about how good the world is. Plot Background When he was a child, Mamoru stumbled upon his grandfather's belongings in a storage room in his backyard. His grandfather, Endou Daisuke, was a legendary soccer player, known for being one of the best goalkeepers in the world. Endou was amazed by the world of soccer and gained the determination to play soccer himself. However, his mother was displeased with her son playing soccer because of his grandfather's supposed death being connected with soccer. Due to his persistence though, she eventually gave in and encouraged him to play more soccer. In season three of Inazuma Eleven, a new character, named Kudou Fuyuka, who was apparently Endou's childhood friend, according to Endou himself, appeared as one of Inazuma Japan's managers. However, Fuyuka denied this and said she had never seen him in her life. Later in the season, it was revealed that Fuyuka had most of her memories (medically) wiped away from her as a child due to her parents' death, which had made her so miserable that she had had to stay in the hospital. She soon started to remember these memories, mostly because she kept seeing Endou, which stimulated the return of her memories. Endou cared about Fuyuka a lot and was shown to stay in hospital with her when she started to remember the memories. Even though in the anime Endou is married to Natsumi, Endou is married to Fuyuka in the Dark version of Inazuma Eleven GO. Season 1 Endou Mamoru is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who supposedly died before Endou was born. Throughout the first season, Endou's passion for soccer sparked the ambition of his teammates dreams of winning the Football Frontier Championship and later, the Football Frontier International. In episode 1, when he called everyone to practice they neglect him, saying there are only 7 members and that they will be laughed at, so he trains with the Inazuma KFC team. During the training, two boys appear at the field, mocking Endou, kicking his stomach and spitting on the ball, which shocked Endou. When one of the boys shoots the ball in the direction of Kisaragi Mako, Gouenji appears and surprises Endou by shooting the ball back at the boy's head. In that night he asks his grandfather to let him encounter Gouenji again, which becomes reality the next day. He becomes happy when his professor says that Gouenji comes from Kidokawa Seishuu, a well-known school for their soccer level. Even though his skills are incredible, his school originally lacked a real soccer club as the six other members don't appear very interested even in merely training. He had to find four more members for a match against Teikoku Gakuen or their club would be closed; the team would also be disbanded if they lost the match. However, as soon as Gouenji moves to Endou's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team. He encounters a problem since Gouenji doesn't want to join but shortly after, he helps Raimon against Teikoku when everyone was heavily injured; because of Gouenji, Endou's team was able to score a point against Teikoku. After that, they had many requests for matches against other teams. This follows through to the addition of new members like Domon Asuka but it was revealed that he was Teikoku's spy; however, he was forgiven later. After progressing, they finally fought against Teikoku Gakuen in the preliminary finals; Kidou Yuuto of Teikoku was having problems over whether they would still follow Kageyama or not. In the end, Kidou warned Endou and the others to be careful; at the starting whistle, steel pillars fell on Raimon but because Kidou warned them, they were able to avoid the pillars. Ichinose Kazuya, the field magician, who was originally thought to be dead by his friends, also joined their team later on. He came to meet Kino Aki and Domon but stayed in Japan to play with Endou. Endou then found out that the one who might have presumably killed his grandfather could have been Kageyama, but he was able to overcome the anger, and in the end, defeated Zeus in the Football Frontier. Season 2 In episode 27, after winning the Football Frontier, Endou and the others found their school was destroyed by a soccer team from Aliea Gakuen, called Gemini Storm. Endou fought the team led by Reize; because of the difference in skills, Endou and the others lost. Most of the team got injured badly, and so they started training and traveling to beat Gemini Storm. Later, Touko and Fubuki Shirou joined the team and with their help, they were able to beat Gemini Storm. During the course of the journey, they met a number of people who also liked soccer and joined their team. But new teams like Epsilon and Aliea's master rank team, The Genesis, defeated them still. Kageyama also came to destroy Raimon with his team Shin Teikoku Gakuen but was defeated. Throughout the season, his hyperactive personality tones down as he understands that his teammates are much more important and that he was only thinking for himself. For instance, while pushing his team to defeat Aliea Gakuen, Kazemaru became depressed about his inability to improve enough to fight against Aliea. Though when there was a time when he was badly depressed, he was able to overcome it. They were able to defeat Epsilon Kai and Chaos, which was a combination of Prominence and Diamond Dust, with the help of Gouenji Shuuya and Aphrodi. They also came to know coach Hitomiko was the 'sister' of Gran (The Genesis' captain) and Aliea Gakuen actually consisted of humans who used crystals of Aliea Meteorite to boost their power. In episode 60, they engaged in a final match against The Genesis. However, Gran quickly scored a goal with Ryuusei Blade, breaking through Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand. In episode 61, as Tsunami helps the goalkeeper to rise up again, Gran asks Endou if he saw which team is stronger. They had a tough fight with Genesis but in the end, they won. When they return to Raimon, they had one final opponent: Dark Emperors, who were none other than their old teammates under the influence of the Aliea Meteorite; but because Endou's amazing spirit and willpower reached his teammates' hearts, he was able to free them and shatter the Aliea Meteorite crystals. Season 3 During the FFI, Endou continues to be very passionate about soccer. He still motivates his other teammates with inspiring confidence and encouragement. Unlike before, his passion for soccer and playing in the FFI has spurred him into waking up very early to practice, something he rarely did as he always liked to sleep in. He was shocked to see Coach Hitomiko when she brought a team called Neo Japan which consisted of players who weren't called up during the selection of Inazuma Japan. Endou had to face many challenges including having his captain's band taken from him during the match against Fire Dragon because the coach thought he was not qualified to lead the team but it was returned to him later on in the match. He and his team then play on the international stage as they eventually challenge their former teammate Ichinose Kazuya. The day before the match, Endou was seen training at his usual spot on the beach. Ichinose saw him there, while Endou was talking to Tsunami, who he told that he wants to be at his best for the next day when they play against Unicorn. During their match with America's team Unicorn, Endou was excited to play against his some old teammates – Domon Asuka and Ichinose. As soon as the match started, Ichinose ran through practically the whole team of Inazuma Japan with ease, showing improvement from the past. He got to Endou and used his new hissatsu Pegasus Shot which beat Endou's Ijigen The Hand and scored the first point. Throughout the rest of the first half, Endou was encouraging Inazuma Japan as he always does, and eventually, they got a point back with The Hurricane. Ichinose shot with Pegasus Shot again, but this time when Endou used Ijigen The Hand, he stopped it. The first half ended and Endou was looking for the bathroom, but he overheard Aki's and Ichinose's conversation and asked Ichinose why this could be his last game. The second half started and a quick flashback of Endou discussing with Ichinose occurred, in which Ichinose told Endou about his predicament, and Endou said he wouldn't hold back, which made Ichinose glad. Once the match resumed, Mark and Dylan shot with Unicorn Boost and it successfully got past Endou's Ijigen The Hand, making the score 2-1. Ichinose then said to Endou that they're going to win this match, and Endou replied that they won't give up at any cost. The match continued in the next episode, and Ichinose had possession of the ball. He made a through-ball to Mark and Dylan, but Endou made his own judgment and ran close to the edge of the penalty area, and headed the ball out. Later on, Unicorn used Rolling Thunder, which gave them the chance to use Gran Fenrir; it successfully got past Ijigen The Hand and scored. Later on, Ichinose used Pegasus Shot again, and it broke through Ijigen The Hand, but the ball hit the crossbar and then the ground, still with some power in it, causing it to jump up and allowing Endou to catch it. The match ended with Inazuma Japan winning. Because Ichinose was benched midway through the second half, Endou went up to him and spoke with him. Ichinose said that that match wasn't going to be his last, which made Endou glad. During this time, his grandfather was eventually revealed to be alive. This was the most challenging tournament his team has ever faced, where their friendship will truly be tested as well. While Kageyama planned on destroying Endou's team in the beginning, he became a minor protagonist due to the events of episode 105. However, Endou still has to face the true person who plotted to kill his grandfather. It was revealed soon after that Kageyama was just a pawn of the true villain, Garshield Bayhan. Afterward, their next fight was against The Kingdom and their coach was Garshield. After getting more info, they learned that The Kingdom is having a hard time especially their captain, though with of the help of the detective, they were able to arrest Garshield for his actions and the real coach of the Kingdom returned. But more trouble ensues when Garshield later escapes and attacks Cotarl's team, Little Gigant, though this time, he is finally defeated and arrested. The next match of Inazuma Japan begins against Little Gigant, but this time Endou needs to perfect his new hissatsu for the strongest battle against Little Gigant. As Inazuma Japan fought against Little Gigant, he finally mastered God Catch and both teams are now on the edge of the winning point. Then he uses Jet Stream with Gouenji and Toramaru and they score, making Inazuma Japan the winner. They return home after the FFI and move on to graduation. In episode 126, he graduates from Raimon, and when it is Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that his Raimon teammates were all crying and sad because they were about to go their separate ways. Endou smiles at this and knows that this isn't their goodbye just yet. It was seen in a school album that he, alongside Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, and Aki, took part in a school play. Then in episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched; all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll follow Endou's words: "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Before actually appearing, Endou had been referred to by Otonashi and Kudou a few times in the first two episodes, comparing him to how Tenma acts towards soccer. His first unofficial appearance is in episode 5 watching the Raimon vs. Eito match. He is shocked to see Raimon not playing to their fullest, saying "Kore wa Raimon" (This is Raimon?). Little is shown of his face because he is shadowed. In episode 7, he is assigned as the new coach of Raimon. When Endou called Tsurugi to play in episode 7, Tsurugi got irritated at what Endou said. So, he kicked the ball using his hissatsu, Death Sword. Everyone got worried that Endou was going to get hit because he was in front of the goal. Endou tilted his head to the right and let it into the goal. Afterward, Endou complimented Tsurugi for his great shoot. He wasn't liked much at the beginning by the new Raimon, but later on, because he was able to bring them hope again, they slowly started to like him. Endou also seems to be interested in Tenma's soccer. In episode 11, he mentions that he returned to Raimon to return soccer as it was 10 years ago and beat Fifth Sector. It was revealed in episode 18, after the special training with Tenma, that he married Natsumi, surprising Tenma for the fact that Endou already had a wife. Natsumi's cooking is as same as usual, looking tasty but actually tasting horrible. Tenma wanted to burst out saying that the food is horrible, but Endou kicked him under the table and told him to be a man and just keep on swallowing to prevent Natsumi from getting into one of her temper tantrums. In episode 23, during the match against Gassan Kunimitsu, he and Kidou decided to let Kurumada and Kirino to sit on the bench, leaving only 10 people on the field. The purpose, they said before they ordered Kirino back on the field, was to let Kirino watch the opponents' tactics better and find their flaw from within. This decision ended up successful as Kirino was able to figure out Gassan Kunimitsu's weakness and exploit it. In episode 24, Endou goes to the base of Fifth Sector and confronts Ishido Shuuji. It is then that he reveals Ishido's true identity to be Gouenji Shuuya. Ishido, however, denies his past identity. Endou, enraged and distressed at what his old team-mate has become, asks him why he is trying to control soccer, and offers him help. Gouenji, however, states how soccer is now controlled by him, and how he is able to do anything without difficulty. Their conversation ends there, and Endou is sent back. Endou then returns to his home and looks at the FFI picture of Inazuma Japan when they won the tournament and wonders why Gouenji has changed. Natsumi encourages Endou not to be sad and prepares some food for him. Feeling encouraged, he eats the food Natsumi prepared, again munching the food with his face turning blue. He later then meets Fubuki and talks to him about the match against Hakuren, but Fubuki told him that his school was controlled by Fifth Sector as stated in episode 25 when Fubuki caught the ball from Kurama. He shot the ball but missed and went directly at Fubuki but after he controlled the ball smoothly. At the end of episode 27, Fubuki asked Endou to come to the corner in Snowland Stadium and he told Endou something important that shocked and surprised him. Then, he asked Kidou Yuuto to go to meet him at the Inazuma Tower place. Kidou arrives and sees Endou looking at the horizon. Endou states that he will leave Raimon saying that Fifth Sector true goal might not only be the management of soccer so he said that he will investigate and quit as Raimon's coach, which surprised Kidou. When asked why, Endou gives an unclear answer and leaves the Raimon team to Kidou, who was still surprised; it is not known why he left the team, though since he left after Fubuki had told him something "important", it might be the reason why he left. In episode 32, Endou is back with a new shirt on, and he seemed to be standing on a cliff beside the sea on an unknown island; it is shown that he was on the same island that was shown in the GO movie trailer, where the sky was cloudy and stormy. He was actually on God Eden investigating Fifth Sector's true goals. He comes back during the final and encourages everyone to play at their best and enjoy the game as well. In episode 43, he becomes impressed with Dragonlink's power as Sangoku leaves the field on a litter. Endou then replaced him with Shinsuke, telling him to protect the goal. In episode 47, he had an interview and loads of flashbacks about the past when he used to play soccer; at the end, he along with Tenma promised each other that they will play soccer together one day. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' In episode 2, Tenma and the others time traveled to Endou's time to when he was trying to create the Raimon's soccer club. Later, Endou is confronted by Alpha, who says that the soccer must be eliminated and that no one is fond of it. Then, he was teleported to the Football Frontier stadium along with Protocol Omega and Tenma, Fei, and Wonderbot. During the match between Tenmas and Protocol Omega, he was Tenmas' goalkeeper. He got angry during the match on how Alpha attacked some other members of his team by hitting them with the soccer ball. In the episode 3, he was able to stop Alpha's shoot using God Hand, and later Shoot Command 01 using his keshin, Majin Great, and his keshin hissatsu, Great The Hand. Tenmas finally won 2-0. As Tenma and the others leave, he comments to Aki that he knows that he will meet Tenma again. In episode 5, he appeared in his adult form with Haruna. Then, they time-traveled back in time to when a friendly match between Japan and America happened. In episode 6, he used God Hand V to prevent Beta from sealing Fei Rune in the Sphere Device and said to Raimon they should leave the match. After everyone was ready to escape, Endou is unable to make it and he is sealed into the Sphere Device instead. In episode 7, he was stated to have died from a car accident. It is known that he has only been sealed into the Sphere Device, however. In episode 17 it is revealed that Endou Mamoru has been transformed into a purple, classic diamond-shaped Chrono Stone with the iconic 'C' on it. Toudou Heikichi says that he will use Endou's Chrono Stone to power up Protocol Omega 3.0's skills, as the same happened with Raimon and Daisuke's Chrono Stone. In episode 24, it is seen that Zanark Avalonic has the purple diamond-shaped Chrono Stone with Endou inside of it. In episode 29, after the match ended with Raimon beating Zanark Domain, Tenma and the others asked to bring back Endou. So Zanark threw the Chrono Stone to them, but whilst still in the air, Helper X grabbed it and disappeared, with everyone still shocked. Zanark then met Helper X, and asked why he took the Chrono Stone, and he said it would be too dangerous to give it to Raimon. In episode 39, Toudou Heikichi said to Raimon, in order to get the Chrono Stone of Endou and protect him, they will have to play in the Ragnarok Tournament and win it. He reappeared and returned to normal in episode 47. Afterward, in episode 48 and episode 49, he led the Chrono Storm team along with mastering Grand Luster, and finally in episode 50, they won the match, also saying goodbye to his grandfather who had returned to normal and went back to his original time. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In the first episode, Kuroiwa Ryuusei was seen talking to him over the phone, saying that everything is going as planned, and then asked Endou, if the favor he had asked was going well. At the moment, it was unknown what they were talking about. He was seen in Tenma's flashback. In episode 18, he appeared to the team, and introduced Ichikawa Zanakurou, who soon joins Earth Eleven. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' He makes his debut in episode 14, although his face wasn't shown, during the opening ceremony of the Football Frontier Nationals tournament, along with his team, Tonegawa Tousen. He then appears again while watching the match between Inakuni Raimon and Zeus. At the end of the match, Endou leaves the stadium and Aphrodi sees him walking away, smiling at that image. Endou appeared again in episode 22 as goalkeeper and captain of Tonegawa Tousen , he easily kicked back Kozoumaru's Fire Tornado and then easily stopped Koori no Ya (Shoot Version) with Majin The Hand. Later in the match, he encouraged Michinari as captain position. During episode 23, Endou stopped Fire Tornado once again with Majin The Hand and again after Goujin redirected the shot as he dived to the corner. He loses the goal to the combination of Kozoumaru's Fire Tornado, Asuto's Inabikari Dash passed to Goujin's new hissatsu Backdraft, breaking through the incomplete Fuujin Raijin. The trio would once again use the combination before Endou mastered the new hissatsu Fuujin Raijin to stop Backdraft and succeed, raising the fighting spirit for Tonegawa Tousen. He'd use Fuujin Raijin again to tried to stop the combination of Asuto, Kozoumaru, and Michinari's hissatsu shoot Victory Line and failed, resulting in Inakuni Raimon's victory. After the match, he'd tell everyone in Inakuni Raimon to play soccer with him again sometime. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre In the movie, when he was recruiting players to play against Teikoku Gakuen, he saw his great-grandson, Endou Kanon, who doesn't reveal himself and told Endou, "You'll be fine". Instead of facing Zeus, they faced Ogre in the final of the Football Frontier. He first used The Phoenix with Ichinose and Domon which failed against Zagomel's Needle Hammer, then he used God Hand to stop Death Rain but failed. He later used Majin The Hand to stop Death Spear but failed again. He was saved as Kanon came from the future to help him with Fubuki, Fideo, Hiroto, Tobitaka, and Toramaru. In the match, he was able to learn Omega The Hand and stopped Death Break. He later gained Baddap's trust after the match, but before they could shake hands, Baddap was sent back to his time. Kanon and the others also went back to their time. Endou and the others celebrate their victory of the Football Frontier. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Endou appeared in the GO movie as he returned to the Raimon team and helped them train in God Eden before challenging Zero. During the match against Zero, he remembered the past through a flashback of when his grandfather was at the hospital and remembered how his grandfather stated that being a coach and being a team member is different. That a true coach would protect his team no matter what. Because of that, he suggested to the others to play in the match and help Raimon. He then turned into his young form to help Raimon with the others members of Inazuma Japan. He used God Hand V to stop Kibayama's Fuurinkazan Destroyer and successfully caught it, afterwards, he stated that he needed to stay on the island a bit longer before he can return to Raimon officially. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Endou appeared along with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan, to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. It is seen at first that he abandoned his goal as he had faith in his friends and after Kazemaru, Kabeyama and Sakuma stops the ball, Endou used Gigaton Head to make a chain shoot with Tsunami's Sparkle Wave and scored the first goal for their team. After Asta appeared, he was injured when Asta made a shoot against him and after that a lot of small robots appeared around them. For unknown reasons, destruction started to happen all over the field and a big purple energy appeared. Endou summoned his Keshin and used Great The Hand to attempt to stop the device and every member of Inazuma Legend Japan helped him. Endou failed to stop it, resulting in him and the members disappearing, but giving time for Shinsei Inazuma Japan to be saved by Fei. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped by Team Endou at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Record': Battle Route S-Ranker (歴戦ルートのSランカー, S-rank Fuyukai's taisen route) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Endou a scoutable option, at least 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Endou, you need to have scouted at least 5 other players from the same community master. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Team Endou at Fuyukai Suguru's left taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Record': Strongest Coaches in History (史上最強の監督たち, obtain 30 coaches) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * * * |Anime only – season 2| * * * * * |Anime only – season 3| * * |Anime only – Orion no Kokuin| * * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * ---- Neo Raimon/Endou Reds form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} R Raimon * SR Raimon * * |Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle| * * * * ** |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * * ** * ** * ** * |Inazuma Eleven SD| Raimon form * Tonegawa Tousen form * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best match Mixi Max * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Best match Mixi Max * ** Soul ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Inazuma Legend Japan, Gojou's route only) Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *Block +10, Catch +15, Lucky +15 ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *Power of Ultimate Thunder increased by 30. *Total TTP increased by 10. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Power of Ultimate Thunder increased by 30. *Total TTP increased by 10. Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Team Inazuma B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'First Raimon' *'Group A Senbatsu' *'Raimon Are' *'Real Inazuma' *'Relations' *'Second Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' (Young form) *'Keeper Stars R' (Young form) *'Keeper Stars N' (Young form) *'L5 Heroes' (Young form) *'Team Endou' (Young form) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FF Raimon' (Young form) *'Kantoku Gundan' *'L5 Heroes' (Young form) *'Legend 2 Nensei' (Young form) *'Raimon Dreams' (Young form) *'Team Endou' (Young form) *'The Key Person' (Young form) Trivia *'Mamoru' (守) means protection, which is a pun on Endou's soccer position as a goalkeeper. **According to a Q&A in Akihiro Hino's Twitter, Endou is a pun of end, so his full name means "protect the end", which is the goalkeeper's job. **His English dub name, Mark Evans, is shared with the professional former goalkeeper for Bradford City and Scarborough F.C. Whether this is a coincidence, or the inspiration behind his dub name however, is unknown. **In the Brazilian and Latin American dub, he is called "Satoru Endou". *His birthday (22 August) is the original release date of the first game in Japan. *He has character songs called Mamotte Miseru!, Dakara Zettai Daijoubu!, Mabushii Mirai Yeah!!! with Matsukaze Tenma, Mikazuki Smile with Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shindou Takuto and Kirino Ranmaru, and Hontouni Arigatou! with Tenma. *During the match with the Inazuma Eleven, he doesn't wear the captain's band. *In the dub of Inazuma Eleven, Endou often says: "This game is off the hook!" instead of the quote he is most known for: "Let's play soccer!" (Sakka Yarouze!). *His classmates are Aki, Gouenji, Ootani and Azuma. *In the first game, he learned Majin the Hand when training for the match against Sengoku Igajima, which is different from the anime where he mastered it in the Zeus match. *In the second game, even though supporting Tachimukai and trying to learn Seigi no Tekken, Aki revealed that Endou was still practising Mugen The Hand alone at night, however, he was never able to do it. *Of the characters included in the Inazuma Eleven Strikers series, Endou has the largest number of catch hissatsu. *In Ares no Tenbin, he's known as Legendary Goalkeeper. *He makes, along with Kidou Yuuto, a cameo appearance in the game Cinderelife. *In the card anime Chō-Bakuretsu I-Jigen Menko Battle Gigant Shooter Tsukasa, there is a character that looks very similar to Endou called Inazuma Mamoru. Navigation de:Mark Evans es:Mark Evans fr:Mark Evans it:Mark Evans nl:Mark Evans vi:Endou Mamoru Category:Captains Category:Resistance Category:Keshin users Category:Coaches Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters